


Muffins and Bagels

by friendoftheJabberwock



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mostly Gen, Quadruple Drabble, Your choice!, actually two, bring me the finest muffins and bagels in all the land!, could be read as shippy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendoftheJabberwock/pseuds/friendoftheJabberwock
Summary: Donna is working too hard again. Josh has at least a temporary solution.
Relationships: Josh Lyman & Donna Moss, Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Kudos: 21
Collections: Angst and Hurt/Comfort Prompts





	Muffins and Bagels

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [angstandhcprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/angstandhcprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  person a is a workaholic, and person b is not. person b does something nice for person a. could be any thing, from sex to some flowers.
> 
> I fudged the prompt a little since Josh is definitely also a workaholic, but this prompt really sounded like the two of them to me and basically everyone on the West Wing is a workaholic anyway, so... oops.
> 
> And I promise this is in fact exactly 400 words in two 200-word sections. AO3 is just confused.

"Donna?"

She looked up briefly, fingers still typing. "Yeah, Josh?"

"Are you doing okay? I know you've got a lot on your plate right now with the midterms coming up and all, and... I just wanted to check in, that's all."

"Oh, I'm fine."

Josh evaluated this and then shook his head. "You say, while still being at the office at 10:30 on a Friday night drinking god knows how many cups of coffee, and still typing away even as I'm talking to you. Contrary to popular perception, we do in fact value honesty in this building."

Donna leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. "I mean, I'm technically staying on top of things. But it's not so much that I'm actually ahead of the curve as it is I've fallen flat on my face in front of the curve and it happens to be pushing me forward at an alarmingly high rate of speed."

"We need to fix that, you know."

"Well, once midterms are over things should be calmer."

"Donna, we both know that's the political equivalent of saying 'oh, I just need to get through this week.'"

"Yeah... it is what it is, I suppose."

* * *

Donna jumped. "Oh! Josh, sorry. You snuck up on me there."

He grinned. "I was thinking about our conversation last night and had an idea."

She looked up from the stack of papers she was organizing. "Oh?"

"I thought it was about time _I_ brought _you_ the finest muffins and bagels in all the land." He brought a paper bag out from behind his back and set it on Donna's desk.

Donna laughed. "Why thank you! This is the kind of surprise I like."

"I may have, uh, sampled one on the way here. To make sure this batch tasted okay."

She pointedly ignored him, opened up the bag, and grabbed a muffin. "Oooh, blueberry! It's a good thing you nabbed one. These'll all be gone by lunchtime." 

"I'm sure they will be. And Donna?"

"Yeah?"

"The greater point here is that you really do need to actually do things like resting sometimes. And not just when I bring snacks."

"And you are, of course, an authority on the subject," said Donna, rolling her eyes.

He sighed. "Do as I say, not as I do, okay?"

"I'll make an effort. In the mean time, these are great. Thanks again!"

"Anytime!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
